El y yo
by Mara S. - Blogger
Summary: Bella si se tira del acantilado, pero a diferencia de Luna Nueva, nada sucedió. Tiempo después Bella se muda a Alaska, sin esperar encontrarse con un Cullen. Bella descubrirá algo que la hará sufrir,¿lo superara? ¿Y Emmett lo hará?... One-Shot


****Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mia.****

* * *

><p><strong>El y yo<strong>

Bella pov

Estaba caminando por los pasillos de la universidad de Alaska. Sí, me había mudado recientemente y aun estaba media perdida.

Era algo raro la idea que me allá mudado aquí sabiendo como al principio odiaba el clima de Forks y después de lo que paso con E…

No, me prometí no volver a hablar de ese….ese… idiota nuevamente.

Suspire. ¿A quien engaño? Aun me dolía su simple recuerdo y con solo escuchar su nombre me dolía el corazón. Pero sabía que lo estaba superando…Muy, muy lentamente, pero lo estaba haciendo.

Entre a mis clases justo a tiempo, antes que tocara la campana, e intente poner al mínimo un poco de atención a las clases.

Estaba empezando el segundo año de universidad aquí por la simple razón que en Arizona, el lugar donde vivía mi mama e hice mi primar año de universidad, me estaba volviendo loca… El calor… ya no lo soportaba. Me irritaba.

Hay, si que era rara.

Al terminar todas mis clases, en el cual los profesores solo hablaban de lo que nos esperaba en este año, me dirigí hacia a mi auto.

Este ya no era mi horrible pero amada camioneta roja que tuve anteriormente, era un mini Cooper negro.

Lo había comprado en con mis ahorros cuando había trabajado en una Editorial. Todo empezó con que mi madre conocía una amiga la cual conocía a otra…

Y termine teniendo un muy bien pagado trabajo como asistente de una gran editora… Y según pude ver, ya que la ayudaba a veces con los errores de ortografía y todo eso que había sido editora de una escritora que recién comenzaba.

Stephenie meyer. Su libro se llamaba The Host… y ahora, era todo un éxito.

Como sea, lo que ganaba lo ahorraba ya que mi madre y Phil con la ayuda de papa se habían encaprichado de pagarme el primer año de universidad.

Y eso estaba pensando antes de chocar con una gran pared.

Auch, eso dolió. Y aunque sabía que en realidad choque con una persona en vez de una pared, la sensación era la misma… y créame que lo sabía bien.

_Esperen_. Pensé en ese momento, _esa cesación ya la conozco_.

-¿Hey, estas bien?- Pregunto esa voz tan conocida pero a la vez tan distinta.

Rápidamente levante mi mirada encontrándome con unos ojos dorados profundos. Mi respiración se detuvo, no podía ser…. ¿Cómo era posible?

Antes de venir acá, tenía una amiga que estaba estudiando aquí y le pregunte, discretamente, si había algunos de ellos cerca… Y me había jurado que no…

Oh dios. ¿Por qué esto me sucedía a mí?

-Espera… ¿Bella, eres tú?- Me pregunto el parado enfrente mío, la sorpresa estaba escrita en su rostro.

-¿E…Emmett?- Susurre.

El me miro aun sorprendido algunos segundos antes de soltar una risotada, normal de él.- Oh dios Bella, has cambiado físicamente pero… ¡Aun sigues siendo la misma torpe que antes!

Me puse roja al instante… Si, definitivamente era Emmett.

Me pare con su ayuda mientras le decía.- No he cambiado mucho, solo me hice más vieja.

El me miro con una ceja alzada y con una gran sonrisa.- ¿Es enserió? Casi ni te reconozco, solo lo hice porque tu cara sigue teniendo esa aura tuya además de tus ojos y porque… bueno, te olí.- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, mientras apretaba en un abrazo los míos. Le estaba por decir algo pero, el comento algo antes que pudiera siquiera abrir la boca.- Hay, Bells. Hace rato que no reía tanto.

Eso me confundió, digo. El era Emmett. La persona a la cual más le encantaba hacer apuestas y bromas a costas de los demás… Pero nuevamente, antes de poder decir algo, el hablo.

-Oh, pero tienes que venir a mi casa. Vamos, vamos. Tenemos que hablar. Sabes, te extrañe pequeña torpe humana.- Dijo mientras reía maliciosamente y me dirigía al que supuse seria su auto.

-Espera Emmett… y-yo tengo mi auto, además no quiero ver a… - No pude terminar la frase, hace tiempo que no decía su nombre.

-Tranquila, los Cullen no están aquí con migo, vivo solo.- Me aclaro.- Además, luego podemos ir por tu "chatarra".

-Hey.- Le reclame, aunque no sin algo de alivio por la noticia- Tengo un mini Cooper ahora.

-No importa, luego lo buscamos.- Dijo mientras nos subíamos a un hermoso Jeep.- Además, mi auto es nuevito nuevito y quiero estrenarlo con una hermosa chica.

-Bueno, es igual al que tenias en Forks pero mucho más nuevo y seguramente más caro.- Murmure, algo sonrojada por lo antes dicho. El me miro y rio, antes de volver la cabeza al frente mientras nos dirigíamos a la que sería su casa… Aunque, algo izo clip en mi interior.- Espera, antes dijiste que no estabas con los C-Cullen y que querías estrenar tu "nuevito" auto con una chica…"hermosa"… Pero no entiendo… ¿Y Rosalie?

Su mirada se volvió triste nuevamente mientras suspiraba.- Nosotros terminamos hace como dos años.

-Oh, pero… ¿Por qué? En verdad pensé que estaban enamorados, digo ella no era todo un amor conmigo pero…- Intente encontrar la palabra exacta.

-Tranquila, te entiendo.- Me dijo antes de bajarse del auto. Mmm, no me había dado cuenta que habíamos llegado. Me baje no sin tropezar pero él me agarro antes.- Solo digamos… que teníamos diferencias…

-Pero cuales podri…Wau, hermosa casa.- Dije impresionada mientras la veía. Emmett, a mi lado, solo una risita.- Ustedes no conocen la palabra humildad, ¿verdad?

-No, nena. Esa palabra no está en nuestro vocabulario.- Dijo mientras reía, llevándome al interior de esta… la cual, obviamente, estaba en un bosque.

-Aunque es mas chica de lo que pensé, pero no me malitre…-No me dejo terminar.

-No importa, te entendí, no soy tan tonto como parezco.- Dijo en broma, no pude evitar soltar otra risita.- Pero tengo subsuelo.

-Claro, como no me lo imagine.- Refunfuñe. Ahora estábamos en la sala y era de verdad muy hermosa.

-¿Quieres algo de comer o beber?- Me pregunto mientras no sentábamos.

-Pero tú no…-

-No, no como nada de tu maloliente comida, ni tampoco tengo.- Dijo Emmett sonriendo juguetonamente.- Pero me pareció educado preguntar.

-Tonto.- Le dije.

Esa tarde la pasamos hablando de todo. Yo le conté como fue mi vida después de que ellos se fueran, consiguiendo que Emmett maldijera una que otra vez. Y él me conto como iba la no-vida de su familia, pero en ningún momento nombro a…a…su otro hermano y a Rosalie.

-Em…- Lo llame luego de que le acabada de contar las locuras de Renne. - Cuéntame que paso con Rosalie.

Suspiro, pero igualmente hablo.- Bueno, la verdad es que tuvimos una gran pelea… ya que ocasiono que… que toda la familia se encontrara en un total dolor.- Intente decir algo pero negó con la cabeza.- No importa, lo que paso es que yo por esa razón la enfrente y me negué a apoyarla… La familia no la culpaba directamente, pero era obvio que algo de rencor le guardaban. Al final, termine con ella.

-Pero… ustedes se amaban o se creí… ¿No intentaste volver a recuperar la relación?- Pregunte aun mas confundida.

-Si, claro que sí. A los meses de haber terminado, no pude aguarlo más. Quizás todos crean que yo con ella era puro adicto al sexo pero de verdad la amaba y cumplía cada capricho de ella sin quejarme.- Suspiro, en sus ojos se mostraban una clara melancolía.

-¿Y qué sucedió?- Aunque no estaba tan segura como antes de querer saberlo.

-Descubrí algo que izo que todo cambiara.

-¿Qué Emmett? ¿Qué descubriste?

-Ella tenía un amante.- Susurro con dolor.

-Pero…fue cuando ustedes terminaron, ¿verdad?- Estaba desesperada, como era posible...que alguien lastimara así a esta gran amoroso oso.

-No… empezó una década después de que nos casáramos.- Murmuro, antes de colocarse rápidamente acostado en el sillón con la cabeza apoyada en mis piernas.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?- Pregunte mientras le acariciaba el brazo en señal de apoyo, parecía un gran niño pidiendo consuelo.

-El mismísimo "amante" de ella me enfrento, no quise ni saber el nombre. Quería que me enterada de todo…el… no estaba enterado de ella estaba casada pero cuando lo descubrió…pensó que era injusto que no lo supiera.

-Oh, Em. Lo lamento tanto.- Dije mientras las lagrimas caían sobre mis mejillas.

Emmett velozmente se sentó en el sillón mientras me secaba las lagrimas.- Shhh. Ya, no importa. Ahora lo estoy superando, duele, no lo niego, pero lo estoy superando. No llores.- Me decía mientras me abrazaba en un gran abrazo de oso.

Levante la cabeza para decirle algo pero no me di cuenta que él había bajado la suya con el mismo propósito…logrando que nuestros labios se juntaran.

Al principio nos quedamos estáticos pero después de unos momentos el, aunque algo dudoso, empezó a mover sus labios en un lento beso.

La sensación era reconfortante, era un beso cálido y atrayente. Sin pensarlo si quiera, le respondí.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos besándonos, siendo sincera. Pero solo sé que de pronto estábamos recostados en el sillón, el arriba mío, besándonos desenfrenadamente.

De pronto abrí los ojos, dándome cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y me aparte de él, mientras respiraba agitadamente. Claro, no hubiera sido posible si él no me hubiese dejado pero me lo permitió.

-Y-yo…yo no puedo.- Dije con lágrimas contenidas en los ojos.- Edward…

-Bella.- Dijo el tristemente, mientras me miraba.- Hay algo que aun no te he contado y te lo oculte apropósito.

-¿Qué es?- Pregunte con miedo.

-Edward…el…- Cerró sus ojos, mientras se pasaba la mano por el rostro.- Esta muerto.

-¡¿Qué?- Pregunte exaltada mientras me paraba. Oh no, una cosa es que el me hubiese dejado y otra muy distinta era que el estuviese…muerto.- P-pero es imposible, ¡es un vampiro!- Grite.

El mi miro mientras ponía un rostro indescifrable.- No es imposible. Es cierto que los vampiros somos indestructibles pero hasta siento punto. Nosotros… podemos morirnos si nos mata otro vampiros y nos incineran, acuérdate de James.

Solté un jadeo sin poder creérmelo. Digo, si me acordaba de James y todo lo vivido. Pero… no podía creer que Edward estuviese muerto.

-Se suicido de cierta forma.- Me confesó.- Fue con los Vulturis y les pidió que lo matasen. Según Alice ellos se negaron, pero se mostro ante la luz delante de algunos humanos, que por cierto ya están muertos, y… lo mataron.

-Pero ustedes…Alice… ¿Cómo no lo fueron a rescatar?- Pregunte anonada por información, me senté ya que sentía mis piernas temblar.

-Si los fuimos a rescatar.- Me dijo él mientras ponía su mano me mi meguilla donde ya corrían lagrimas sin control.- Pero el leyó nuestras mentes y apuro su trabajo… Alice no nos permitió ir más lejos, si así hubiese sido… todos habríamos quedado muertos al igual que el.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el querría…?- No podía terminar la pregunta, me era demasiado dolorosa.

-Fue todo culpa de Rosalie.- Gruño.- Alice tubo una visión de ti tirándote de un acantilado, que déjame decirte fue algo muy estúpido.-Me regaño.- Y ella se lo conto a Rosalie, quien estaba a su lado. Y la muy... le fue con el chisme a Edward… y bueno, tu sabes el resto.

-¿Por qué Emmett? ¡Yo ya no le importaba!- Le grite llena de dolor dejándome que él me abrazara.

-El te amaba Bells, te mintió. Fue un acto muy… estúpido de su parte pero lo izo.- Me confesó sin soltarme.

Oh dios, esto era extremadamente doloroso.

-No llegamos a decirle la verdad… Que estabas viva. Alice tuve tiempo después una visión tuya pero fue demasiado tarde.

-Oh, Em.- Llore en sus brazos.- Ayúdame olvidar, dios, ayúdame olvidar.- No pude evitar rogarle. Me miro dudoso, pero yo me aferre a él mientras le suplicaba que me hiciera olvidar.

-Lo haré Bella, pero tu ayúdame también a mi.- Me pidió antes de besarme desenfrenadamente.

Me agarro de la cintura mientras yo rodeaba la suya con mis piernas, mientras se paraba de sofá.

Seguimos con nuestros besos hasta llegar a la que sería su habitación, donde Emmett me dejo delicadamente en su cama.

Metí mis manos por debajo de su remera negra que llevaba puesta ya que su campera, la cual únicamente era un "disfraz", se la había quitado anteriormente mientras hablábamos.

El a sentir mi toque se estremeció, llevando sus labios a mi cuello.- Si, nena. Tócame.

Bajo sus labios mientras escuchaba la tela rasgarse, pero ya nada me importaba. Me beso mis hombros, bajando por mi pecho hasta besar la sima donde no pude evitar gemir alto de placer.

-Emmett… ¿podrás soportar el olor a sangre?- No pude evitar preguntárselo. Yo seguía siendo virgen, después de todo.

-Oh, pequeña humana torpe e inocente. Si, si lo soportare.

Después de eso no hubo más plática.

Solo nos amamos hasta el amanecer, donde yo, totalmente agotada, me dormí en sus musculosos brazos.

Y no sabía que me esperaba en el futuro. Como sobrellevaría todo lo que me había contando Em.

Pero pase lo que pase, sabía que iba a contar con el apoyo de mi oso, y viceversa.

Dándonos cariños, dándonos ánimos para seguir viviendo.

Solo; _**él y yo**_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tres meses después<br>**_**  
>En la casa Cullen.  Tercera persona pov**

Carlisle, Esme, Alice y Jasper estaban viendo el noticiero mientras dejaban pasar el tiempo.

Todos estaban muy desanimados con todo lo ocurrido desde el momento en que dejaron a Forks. El mayor error que todos pudieron cometer.

Carlisle y Esme se culpaban por no haber intervenido o intentando cambiar de opinión a Edward. Alice por no poder ver antes que Bella estaba vivía y sobre todo, no a verle contado a Rose sobre la visión. Y Jasper por haber sido tan débil, al momento que Bella se había cortado el dedo.

Rosalie hace tiempo que se había marchado, no aguantaba que todos las culparan aunque nadie la trataba distinto, claro, excepto Alice. Nunca la iba a perdonar por hacer ese llamado a Edward, su hermano favorito. Y sobre todo, haber engañado a Emmett. No tenía escusa, y lo sabía. Por eso se marcho.

-Noticia de último momento.- Se escucho una voz de noticiero, haciendo que la familia Cullen saliera de sus pensamientos y prestaran algo de atención.- Hubo un incendio en una casa a las afuera de Alaska.

Todos saltaron un jadeo, mientras Alice cerraba los ojos suplicando que no fuera verdad.

-Eso es verdad, Frank.- Dijo una chica parada en medio de la nieve mientras a lo lejos se mostraba un fuerte humo, policías y bomberos, pero no se mostraba la casa.- Al parecer no encuentran el motivo del incendio, pero hay algunos policías que creen que fue a propósito.

-¿Hay algún muerto Marisa?- Pregunto el hombre que estaba anteriormente hablando, el tal Frank.

-Si, uno. Pero creen que hay otro. No saben bien porque el fuego quemo todo pero se creen que eran dos personas.

-¿Dónde estaban?- Pregunto, nuevamente, Frank.

-En la sala, los cadáveres están unidos, se creen que murieron abrasados. Algo trágico en mi opinión.- Dijo Marisa mirando atrás suyo donde el humo siendo apagado aun se veía.

-¿Se saben quienes son?- Los Cullen contuvieron la respiración.

-No, pero hay una sospecha. Dos estudiantes hace una semana mas o menos que no van a la Universidad, dicen sus compañeros que desaparecieron sin más.

-¿Y los padres de las posibles víctimas?

-Son una chica y un chico. De la chica llamaron a sus padres, pero ellos no saben nada, al parecer están muy preocupados.- Dijo Marisa con una mueca.

-¿Y del chico?

-No se le conoce ninguna familiar, al parecer era el único de su familia vivo.

-¿Se saben los nombres?- Pregunto Frank. La pantalla había sido cortada al medio y en una se mostraba a Frank y al otro a Marisa.

-No, no nos dieron esa información.- Dijo, aunque un policía se le acerco y hablaron unos minutos.- Esperen.- Dijo cuanto se volvió de nuevo a la pantalla.- Nos acaban de decir los nombres.

Esme agarro con fuerzas el brazo de Carlisle y Alice oculto su cara en el cuello de Jasper, mientras este la abrazaba. Todos tenían un muy mal presentimiento.

-La chica se llamaba Isabella Swan, aunque todos preferían que la llamaran Bella. Y el chico… Emmett McCarty, al parecer no era muy social, aunque siempre se lo veía con ella. Hasta llegaron a creer que era novios pero ella siempre lo negaba.

-Gracias Marisa, volvemos contigo en unos instantes.

Pero los Cullen no escucharon más…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, espero que les allá gustado... estuve algo deprimida estos dias y de repente se mi vino la idea. (Aclaro algo, soy team Edward&amp;Bella, pero me gusto la idea) xD Por si tenían dudas...<strong>

**Estoy segura que no me quedo excelente pero a mi por lo menos me gusto :P Ya veremos ustedes. **

**Y antes que lo diga, si el lemmon un asco (no soy buena en eso, por eso lo deje así), no sabia muy bien si poner el rated M o T pero lo deje por las dudas en M. **

**Nos estamos leyendo.**

**Besos, Mara S. **


End file.
